Nap Time
by yaoifan124
Summary: Even though Ace and Luffy are in their teens, Shanks thinks they still need a babysitter. When they get their new babysitters what so they do to pass the time? Aren't they too old for naps? AceLuffy pairing. Lemon. One-shot.


**Kira: Here is a Lemony One-shot of Ace and Luffy!!!!**

**Usopp: Their brothers!!! Are you crazy?!**

**Kira: So... Nami will like it...**

**Nami: START IT NOW!!!!**

**Usopp: =sweatdrop= Uhh..**

**Kira: Well, First i would like to thank Nille-chan!!!!! I took some of the things you added and slipped them in here and there. HOPE YOU ENJOY~!!!!!!  
**

* * *

**Nap Time**

"But Shanks~!" We both whined.

"No buts! You are getting babysitters… They should be here in a second." Shanks trailed off and picked up his suitcase and left his room.

"Why do we have to have two nannies?" My older brother asked.

"Really! Why can't we just have one?" I asked in a pout.

"Every time I give you just one, either Luffy causes trouble while they are taking care of Ace or the other way around." Shanks stood in front of the door and was going to lecture more, but the door bell rang. "I got the two best." He said before turning to the door and opening it. "Welcome!" He shouted with glee.

"We are here to baby-sit a Luffy and Ace." A man with smoky gray hair announced while looking at a piece of paper. He looked like he was maybe in his early thirties, but truth be told he was in his early twenties. He wore a white-black lined jacket and a black tank top underneath. His jeans were a light shade of blue and his boots were black.

"Yup! Please come in, come in!" Shanks wavered the two in. "Ace. Luffy. This is Smoker and Zoro." He introduced. "Smoker, Zoro the small one here," He gave me a noogie. "Is Luffy."

"Oi! I'm not small, idiot!" I crossed my arms and looked away with a pout. Shanks laughed.

"And the one next to him… asleep." A sweat drop fell from Shanks' brow. "Is Ace… He has narcoleptic." He informed the two men, they nodded. "Now… I have a meeting, you tw-- you! Be good, and tell your brother I said that too." Shanks ruffled my hair, but I just turned away with a 'humph'. "Bye." With that he left.

"Na, Ace!" I shook him. The sleeping bubble popped and he sat up hastily.

"Huh? Where's the fire?" I laughed.

"There's no fire! Just me and them…" I gave a glare to them.

"Oi! Don't glare at me! Little ungrateful brat." Smoker grumbled. "Look, Zoro you get the small one." Smoker turned to Zoro. My eyes slightly grew wider at the sight of his hair.

"Why do I have to? Oi! What ya looking at?!" Zoro barked at me. I got up and stood in front of him. I gave off one of my infamous smiles.

"Your hair is awesome!!!" I shouted. I looked at his face, it was tinted with a light pink. Zoro looked to be in his teens, sixteen… maybe. His hair was an awesome green color. A set of sea-foam, green eyes to go with his hair. He wore a yellow, button up shirt that was not buttoned, which showed his light red tank top. My favorite color. His jeans were a black-ish color. He had his shoes off and you could see his green socks. Oh! And who could forget his three silver, studded earrings.

"See he likes you! You watch him." Smoker announced out of nowhere. I looked to him and puffed my cheeks.

"I don't need to be watched!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why you little!" Smoker had his fists shaking.

"Lu! This way!" Ace grabbed my hand and he dragged me off. I giggled.

"Oi! Where you two going?!" Smoker barked.

"Nonya!" Ace and me had stopped and yelled that, with tongues sticking out. We laughed when the man grew many shades of an angry red. We ran off again.

"Lets play a little hide and seek with the new nannies!" I told Ace. He chuckled.

"That's a great idea!" We ran up to through the living room. Smoker was hot on our trail. "Split up and meet back at my room, okay?"

I nodded and sprinted for the study. I went through the living room again, avoiding Smoker, which he didn't bother chasing after me. I stood there and looked at his running form. I merely shrugged it off and made my way to the study. It was a perfect place, they would never expect one of us, let alone me, to be in there. I passed a hallway, that was right before the study, and before I could make it I was nabbed.

"Na!!! Let go!!!" I struggled in the grasp.

"Found you." Zoro's voice sounded sneaky.

"No fair! I haven't even hid yet!" I threw my head back and looked at his upside down, smiling face.

"You had enough time…" He said stubbornly. I pouted.

"How you know where I am going? Do you even know where I'm going? Or did you guess?" I gave off my irresistible puppy-dog-pout-of-doom, I get away with a lot of things with it.

"Your going to the study." My mouth gaped open when he guessed that, then I shut it.

"Nope! You're wrong!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Pft. How old are you? Five?" I backed away and gave him a glare, then turned away with arms crossed.

"I'm fifteen." I grumbled.

"If you're fifteen, why do you need a babysitter?" He asked.

"Shanks thinks we need one!" I plopped down on my butt. "I hate Shanks…" I grumbled.

"Uh huh… sure you do. The only thing he could mention was you two, he couldn't even remember that we needed the address. Even though its probably programmed in the computer." I had my arms and legs crossed, still pouting.

"I don't hate Shanks, just that I had babysitters, they treat you like… your going to die if you touch this or touch that. So me and Ace always try to get rid of babysitters we don't like." I grumbled.

"Am I that bad?" I looked to him, he seemed a little hurt by what I said. I smiled.

"Nope! I think your perfect!" I got up and hugged him.

"Geez, thanks… I feel loved now." He nervously laughed. I giggled. "Why the study?" I looked up at him.

"I always hide in the study, the sitters we have usually don't think that we dare to go in there." I explained with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hmmm, that's interesting way to put it. I thought you go in there because of that." I punched him in the shoulder and he laughed. "No, no! I am telling the truth. I had to babysit this long-nosed boy and he always hid in there for that reason. Even though it was obvious he liked books."

"I like books…" I mumbled and looked away. My stomach growled and my face turned a different shade of pink.

"Hungry?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright, come on, Buddy."

"Buddy?" I asked and he was already down the hall. I blinked a couple of times. "He called me buddy… does this mean we are friends?" I grinned at the thought of a new friend.

"You coming?" I snapped out of my thoughts and started running down the hall to him.

"Food!!!" I yelled and latched onto Zoro's arm. I giggled while he turned a shade of red. We made our way to the kitchen. "This way!" I tugged on Zoro.

"Well, sorry! I don't live here." I giggled. "Oi! It's not funny."

"Come on, just past this hallway and we will be there." I tugged him along, we were passing an intersecting hallway where Smoker yelled.

"I'll get you! You brat!" Ace ran through and I was barely missed. I watched Ace then turned to see Smoker coming right at me. I closed my eyes waiting for his huge form to knock me down. Instead I felt to hands grab me and pull me into an embrace. I heard Smoker's footsteps storm by and then quiet.

"Almost got trampled there." I look up to see my savior, who was grinning. I blushed and pushed away.

"Shut up…" I walked off.

"I didn't mean it in a rude way." I ignored him and walked on. He walked up beside me. "How many?" I stopped and looked at him.

"Huh?" I was confused by his sudden question.

"How many sitters have you had?" He looked at me.

"Fourteen." I grumbled and walked on and turned into the kitchen.

"That's a lot." I shrugged.

"That was only this year…" He froze and I sat down on a stool that was next to the island.

"This _year_? Damn…" I giggled.

"They always say that…" He looked at me for a second, as I looked at him.

"What ya want to…" He looked to the clock. "Snack on?" He finished his question.

"Hmmm…" I put a finger to my mouth. "Two cookies, a chocolate bar, three twizlers; the red kind the black are Ace's. Four fruit roll-ups and some Juicy Juice Punch." He gaped at me. "What?"

"You're going to eat _all_ that?" I nodded. "_Damn_… Such a pig."

"Oi! I am not! I'm just hungry." I pouted and looked away from him. I heard him shuffle through the cupboards and drawers. Food was set down in front of me and I heard the fridge open and close. Sound of juice poured and being put back in the fridge.

"There and there was only two twizlers left." He informed me. I looked to the food and quickly ate. About a minute later all of it was downed and I was slurping my juice. "That's unhealthy." He informed me on a different matter.

I set the juice down and glared at him. "So? I always eat like that!" He walked up to me. "What?"

"You have some food on your face." He took his hand went towards my face. His thumb glided over my cheek bone. "Hmm… its stuck…"

"Is it chocolate?" I asked with an anxious voice.

"Yeh… how the hell am I suppose to get it off?" He asked dumbly. I giggled and looked at him, then a thought came to mind.

"Ace always licked off the chocolate on my face." I grinned. His eyebrow rose. "Hm?" I blinked and tilted my head.

"You want me to lick your face?" He asked plainly. I giggled.

"You don't _have_ to! I was just saying… I'll go ask Ace--"

"Ask me what... Hah." I looked to the door way of the kitchen to see my tired older brother.

"I got chocolate on my face." I grinned and he smirked.

"Okay… let me see." He walked to me in prideful kind of way. I giggled when he glided his thumb over the spot. "Its stuck… well then again chocolate likes to stick to you." I kept giggling. "Alright…" He held my head and his tongue slid across my cheek. "There." He stated and pinched my cheek. "Your so cute when you blush." My blush deepened.

"I am _not_ cute!!!" I pouted. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"That's tempting." My face turned many shades of red.

"Ace!!!" I yelled. It was embarrassing when he said that. Last time he said that and I didn't understand… yeah, lets not go there.

He chuckled. "Well I was just saying."

"Portgas D. Ace!" I heard Smoker yell from a not too far away distance.

"That's my cue to leave! See ya later, Lu." He ruffled my hair and sprinted through the doorway that was opposite from where he came from.

"You guys close?" I turned to Zoro and blushed. He didn't know half of it.

"Well, yeah! He's my Nii-chan!" I threw my hands up and waved them.

"Where'd he go?" Smoker was by the doorway, he didn't look tired at all. Zoro pointed his direction. "Damn! Just missed him!" He turned and ran. I laughed.

"It's not nice to trick the other babysitter." I held onto my stomach and controlled my laughter.

"Was that the wrong way?" He pondered and I busted out laughing again.

"Your funny, Zoro!" I grinned. He laughed.

"Well, what ya wanna do no--"

"Lu!!!" I turned in my chair and my hand was grabbed by my older brother. "Lets go!!" He dragged me out the chair and we ran off out of the kitchen. Leaving an unfinished question by Zoro.

"Where are we going?" I asked Ace as we slowed down.

"To the pool?" Ace asked as we stopped in front of the French doors.

"I suck at swimming!" I whined.

"Don't worry! I will save you." He grinned and we went through the door. "Come on!" He jumped into the water. I unbuttoned my vest and threw it to the side.

"Okay! Get ready for me!" He was swimming in the water waiting. I ran and jumped in mid-air making a cannon ball. I entered the slightly cold water. It was becoming fall so it explains why. I swam up and broke out of the water coughing.

"Gotcha!" I heard Smoker.

"Put me down! I have to get my brother!" I heard Ace scream, then my head was taken under water again.

I was like a hammer in water, I sunk. I struggled to swim up. I was in the deep end and usually Shanks or Ace is here to swim with me or even a floaty. The more I struggled, the more I lost oxygen. I couldn't resist the urge to let my eyes slip closed. Then I felt someone grab me, I opened my eyes and saw… Zoro? He had grabbed around me and I could feel the water pressure pushing down on my head, signaling that we were going up. We broke through the surface.

"Oi, you okay?" Zoro asked and gave me a couple of pats on the back. I coughed the water that was stuck in my lungs. They burned. I winced at the pain and relaxed against Zoro. "You alright?" His voice was more calm now, soothing. I took in some deep breaths and nodded. I felt him swimming near an edge.

"Lu! Are you okay?" I reached out for my brother. He latched onto me as I latched onto him, he pulled me onto dry land. He held me protectively. "You okay, Lu?" He held onto me tight. With both of our bodies like this mine was warming up by the second.

"Yeah… throats a little sore." I grinned up at him.

"Alright, enough of a front…" He put my head back down on his chest.

"I was scared…" I tried to hide a sniffle. Truth was I haven't drowned since I was five. Ace has mostly always been there, if not it was Shanks. It was scary… to know that I might die and not be able to see Ace anymore.

"I know…" He hushed me with his soothing words that he usually used.

"Here, I got him some water." I looked to see Zoro with a glass of water.

"Thanks." Ace took it and nudged me to drink it. I shifted where my back was against him and he gave me the water.

"Come on, Smoker." I heard Zoro. Nothing from Smokers mouth, but I heard the door shut. I gulped half of the water down, but coughed when I drank too fast.

"Slow down, your gonna flood them again." Ace told me. I leaned against him more and looked up at him.

"Ne… I like Zoro…" I told him. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth was in a tight line.

"That so?" He asked with a sign of jealousy in his voice.

"Ace~! You know you're my favorite! And I love ya too much!" I giggled. "Lets go inside." I suggested. He smirked.

"Yes, sir… Lets go take a nap." I blushed.

"Ace! I'm not a little kid!!" He chuckled.

"It'll be fun trust me. Come on now." He wavered me to get up, so I did. I helped him up and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside. "We are going to go take a nap." He plainly told them. They had an eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you a little old for that?" Smoker asked.

"He almost drowned, I'm sure he wants to nap." I just clinged onto his arm and hid my face.

"Fine… Come down when your nap is over." Zoro spoke this time.

I still didn't look, but Ace started moving and I started following. We made our way upstairs and down the hall to Ace's bedroom. I usually slept in here anyways when I had nightmares or something, though I would just say I was cold. I walked in and he shut the door. I sprung for his bed and jumped on it.

"Alright settle." He commanded and I obeyed. I sat patiently and looked like a dog. If I had a tail I'm sure it would be wagging at the moment. My legs swung over the bed edge, moving back and forth.

"So? What we gonna do? I ain't tired." He caressed his way towards me.

"I thought of a fun game…" He smirked down at me as he drew closer and stopped when he stood right in front of me. "Wanna play?" I smiled.

"I wanna play! I wanna play!" I cheered.

All of a sudden his soft, pink lips were on mine. My eyes were wide then slipped closed. I started to kiss back. His hands started to roam up my chest, as mine wrapped around his neck and entangled with his hair. My shirt was still out by the pool and I didn't bother to grab it, or quite frankly I didn't remember to. My soaking wet shorts were dripping and started to make me feel cold. I shivered. He smirked in the kiss and pulled away, for the much need of air.

"Cold?" He asked with a playful smirk. I pouted. "Oh, now… what did I say about that?" He started kissing along my jaw line. I was gripping onto his shoulders now. When he made it down to my ear he whispered, "let me take them off for you."

I shuddered at his warm breath lingering around my ear. He started unbuttoning my shorts and unzipping them. He slid those off along with my boxers. I gasped at the cold air that floated around my erection. He smirked and started kissing me again. His tongue sliding along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I allowed him and he roamed my mouth. It was true we loved each other more than just brothers, but we have never made it past making out; so I was a bit nervous. Our tongues fought for dominance, he won of course. My breath was uneven when we released our intimate kiss. He kissed along my jaw line, once again, and sucked on my neck.

"A-ah!" I let out a soft moan. His lips curled into a smirk against my skin as he kissed his way down across my chest and stomach down to my neglected member. He lightly blew at the tip. I gasped. Then his tongue licked my length and took me in. I gasped and my head flew backwards, one hand entangled with his hair as the other covered my mouth. "Mhfh!" I stifled a moan. He bobbed up and down, his tongue played with the tip before sliding back down. I was close to my climax while my stomach fluttered. When he slid down he hummed. "A-ah! A-ace! I'm g-gonna c-a-ah!" My hips thrusted upwards as I released my load into his wet mouth. My hands were relaxing on the bed now, as I panted deeply. Drizzle of sweat was rolling down my face, as I could feel the cold liquid slid down. I felt his lips pressed against mine and I could taste myself as his tongue roamed in my mouth. I kissed back; wanting more. He pulled away and smirked at me.

"Greedy, aren't we?" I stuck my tongue out and pouted. He chuckled. Suddenly I was surprised by his two fingers in my mouth. I looked quizzically upon him. "Suck on them!" He commanded. I didn't know why he put them in my mouth, but I sucked on them anyways. Making them slippery and smothered in my own saliva. I swirled around them and a groan left Ace's mouth. He pulled them out, leaving a trail of saliva connecting my mouth to his fingers, and then dissipated. He smirked at me as his face right in front of me. "Try to relax." He said in a funny, deep sounding voice. I nodded and relaxed. One finger slid into my entrance and I bit my lip, and then squirmed around. It felt weird! "Relax." Ace sucked on my neck. One of my hands gripped the sheets and the other covered my mouth. My head was to the side giving him more access to my neck. I relaxed and then another finger was added. I tensed up. "Relax…" Ace started a little chant. He would tell me to relax then kiss or lick my neck. It was making me more calmer. Then his fingers moved and I bit my lip to hold in a moan. He started moving and scissoring in me.

"A-ah!" My head went backwards and my sight was blindsided with white. My back arched and my hand gripped at the sheets, making them almost rip.

"Found it." Ace whispered and hit the same spot. It felt good and I started thrusting into it. He hit it two more times then slid them out. I groaned at the lose of the good feeling, but he kissed my lips and whispered. "There's more to come." I felt him shift off the bed and I heard him slip his shorts off and a drawer being opened. I caught up on my breathing. When it was almost even he got back on top of me. "Ready?" He asked and I merely nodded. "Okay, you are gonna have to relax." He informed seriously, but still keeping his voice light with comfort. I nodded and readied myself for what was to come next. He lifted me by my hips and I watched as I felt the tip of his swollen erection near my entrance. He pushed the tip in and I tensed up and let out a groan. "Lu, Relax…" He whispered in my ear. I grabbed his shoulders and tried to relax. He went deeper in and it hurt! I felt tears peck at my eyes.

"S-stop! I-it hur-hurts, A-ace!" I whined and pushed against his shoulders. "A-ace, it-its t-too big!" My eyes were squeezed shut and my head was tossing side to side. His hand stopped my heads movement and he kissed me and slid the rest in. I tensed up and groaned at the pain. He kissed me harder. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Relax…" He whispered and licked my salty tears away. I sniffled and tried to relax. I started to get use to his size, then he slid out and thrusted back in. I groaned and then suddenly it turned into a moan. "Better?" He asked in my ear as I felt my body wither underneath him. I nodded to his question and he pushed back into me. I would have let out a loud moan but his lips were locked with mine. I moaned deeply in the kiss. My arms encircled him and my nails started to dig into his back along his shoulder blades. He groaned and released our lips and started a rhythm with his thrusts. My legs wrapped around his waist and I thrusted back up, wanting more.

"A-ace!" I panted out his name in a little chant of my own. He started to go a little faster and harder and it felt really good. Then he hit it. "A-aah! A-ace, th-there! H-hit it a-again!" I pleaded and he smirked and kissed me, locking our lips together once more. He thrusted harder into me hitting that same wonderful spot over and over again. I moaned deeply into the kiss that he kept locked down on me. He didn't want the babysitters to hear me. I kissed back with full force. Then he groaned and grabbed my neglected member. I released the kiss and let a deep throat moan out. He was kissing and biting on my neck where my Adams apple was. He pumped me quickly and I could already feel my climax coming. He thrusted hard into me and that sweet spot making me come, while shouting his name. He thrusted once more and moaned out my name as he came inside me. He fell on top of me and I groaned at the extra body weight put on me. He chuckled.

"Sorry, Lu." He shifted, sliding out of me, and rolled off me to my side.

"Ne, Ace." I said after my breathing was under control.

"Hmmm?" He hummed. I turned, stiffly, and latched myself to him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." I whispered tiredly.

"I love you too. Now get some sleep." I giggled.

"I love nap time." He chuckled and snuggled me closer.

"Me too." He responded.

-- -- --

"They were behaved?" Shanks asked when he got home and threw a quick glance at the two of us, as we now sat and stood at the coffee table in the living room together with our two babysitters.

"Yup, tough at the start, but then they settled down." Smoker said with a scratch to the back of his head.

"Well now… you guys wouldn't mind being their usual babysitters. There has been no one able to handle them yet." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed. "Especially anchor here."

"Oi! Be quiet, old man!" I shouted at him.

"I ain't old!" He barked at me. Ace, who stood right beside me, suddenly fell asleep onto the floor with a loud snore. Both me and Shanks looked at each other before we both busted out laughing.

"Sure, we'd be there babysitters." Zoro replied to the earlier question.

"Yay! Zoro's gonna be my best friend!!" I shouted and hugged him. He patted my head. Ace grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Na! Ace~!" I whined. He held me protectively. Zoro sighed.

"Overprotective lad." He grumbled under his breath.

"Oi! I'm older than you, kid!" Ace shouted at Zoro.

"Shut up!" Zoro snapped at him.

"Stop it!" I yelled and they both went quiet. I giggled. "Nice of you guys to come!" I cheered.

"I will give you a call when I need you guys, alright?" Shanks announced to the two. The men both nodded. "Thank you, and here." He handed the money and they were off. "You guys have fun?" He asked us.

"Yup!" We cheered and giggled.

"I'll go make dinner and call you when it's ready." He left the room without a moment to spare.

"Nap time tomorrow?" I asked and looked up at Ace. He gave me a wide smile.

"You know it!" I chuckled and he kissed me. "How about we go and help Shanks a little?" He said with a smirk. My eyes literally shined by hearing it and his smirk went into a wide smile.

Yay!" I cheered and we took each others hands and went out to go help Shanks… What he didn't really appreciated.

"Luffy! Don't eat that steak on the frying pan! It's not done yet and it's-"

"Auch!! Hurts-hurts-hurts-hurts-hurts!" I screamed out and ran around as I waved my hands frantically up and down. Shanks sweat dropped.

"…hot…" he finished, though it wasn't necessary. Ace broke out in a loud laugh attack and slapped himself over the knee.

"You're irredeemable, Lu!"

"Shoh ith, Athe!" I barked at him with my hand in my mouth, but still couldn't stop myself laughing at my own stupidity. Yup, I was irremaythible… or what did he call it now?

-- -- -- --

* * *

**Kira: So...? Like it Nami?**

**Nami: LOVED IT!!!!**

**Kira: Thought so! Robin? Any say?**

**Robin: That was very interesting, Writer-san...**

**Kira: =blushing= Thank you, Robin-chan!!! Nille?**

**Nille: Lovely story, Kira-chwaan! You're so good ^o^ I really liked it! So good, so… -drooling- Luffy, Ace, Luffy, Ace –mind floating away into dreamland-**

**Zoro: -sweatdrops- you are irredeemable as well… pervert.**

**Nille: -scratch neck- hehe, well, what can I say? Oh, I also like you together with Luffy and Sanji…**

**Zoro: -stops fingers into his ears- Oi! Spare me from your perverted thoughts about me, kid!!**

**Kira: Poor Zoro... Hehe ah well! Thanks, Nille-chwan!!  
**

**Nami: Ace do it again!**

**Ace: No! Me and my poor, little, innocent brother was violated!**

**Nille: He's not that innocent if you guys did that really hot scene together...**

**Kira: She's got a point there, Ace-kun.**

**Ace: Well... Still! We were violated!!!! =grabs Luffy= Come on! =Walks off=**

**Luffy: Naptime? **

**Ace: Sure...**

**KiraNille: Wait for us!!!!! =runs after them, closing the door=**

**Robin: R&R, Viewer-san... Writer-san will appreciate it...**

**Nami: Money, money, money...**

**Usopp: Nami pretty much said if you don't you have to pay 300 beli...**

**Chopper: ??? =confused out of his mind=  
**

**Robin: Bye for now... Viewer-san...  
**


End file.
